primoversefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sapel/Kazen, Sword of the Void.
The history of the sword is a rather dark one. Once there was a great kind of a rather big nation. He had the rare and greatly powerful ability of Void Manipulation that he learned when a Nova god (a god of the void) ventured onto his path and decided to teach him. He, however, did not have the resources needed to teach his only son, Veros, how to master this great power that, some would say, brought him the power he has today. As he was dying his vastly intelligent but dark adviser told him a corrupt way of creating void magic. This was was not as how he was taught himself. So he paid the price and had the path done. In order to create void magic, he called a special meeting with the people who lived there. The strange thing about it was that it was secret and not to be known. He then ordered the magus to proceed with the arrangement. He had them crushed. They were screaming and still very much alive while doing so because in order to make the strongest artificial void magic is to still have the victims still alive to feel every once of pain and agony. When the victims were crushed enough then the mages used every once of dark magic they had (which even killed some). After the mixture was finished the king had the sword he had specially made for this and had his top mage use a sealing spell combine the 2 since it could be imbued into a living thing. As a result, a sword which looked like it viewed into the void itself floated in the air. As everyone was leaving the scene what people didn't notice was a bit of the energy that escaped and was on the floor. The king gave the son the sword just as he was dying prompting the son to go on his adventure without knowing the horrors that happened with his sword Kazan. Appearance wise in the dormant state the sword is a sleek black bladed long sword with a very small ram skill at its head (representing the kingdom of its origins) at the hilt. The handle is rather a simple handle with 2 small chains wrapped around it (allowing it to be thrown very short distances). The blade itself is tipped at the middle with some runes that glow purple when it is in contact with magic. When awakened the blade enlargens and an eye with a pupil made of thousands of other pupils opens up above the hilt (which now ooses void energy from the openings). The entire blade turns into a blade of void energy as it looks like it is a gate to a void itself. The handle now matches the blade and wraps around the users hand up midway to their shoulder. The users eye closest to the hand holding the blade turns black. The sword seems to be alive as the eye moves around as the user's black eye does. The sword is an immensely strong one even dormant as the King had the great Hulvan himself commission the sword. It can attack at a range which looks bigger than the sword itself and is sharp enough to cut air to do air attacks. When it is awakened the souls of those who were sacrificed are forced together to create a minor Nova god in the sword itself. This gives a sword a galaxy look with a giant eye above the hilt as void energy flows through the sword. This, however, takes a massive toll on the wielder as the sacrifices minds and the wielder merge allowing the wielder to control the power. This sword is able to reproduce void magic to do ranged attack and unaltered melee ones. The wielder can increase and decrease the swords size depending on whats needed. They can also do a slice which can make the target be consumed into the void further strengthening the power of the sword. It is immune to most physical attacks while awakened and can even some magic attacks too. It gets stronger when it comes into contact with void or dark magic as well. The user, even if not a magician, can call upon the void to distort their surrounding and enhance themselves. At its most powerful it can summon the souls it has absorbed to fight on its behave, although they are not the same as they were before only retaining their fighting style and power. The only noteworther user is Veros. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts